Loft
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Sebuah atap untukmu bernaung. Sekumpulan cerita singkat Ririmea (Ririka x Mary). Omegaverse AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Loft  
**Kakegurui bukan milik saya  
_Romance  
_AU—Omegaverse  
.

Sosok Saotome Mary tidak sekuat itu.

Eksterior gadis pirang itu memang diikuti dengan wajah yang sinis nan angkuh. Apalagi, bila ia tertawa puas ketika kemenangan sudah ada di depan matanya. Saotome Mary selalu berdiri dengan tegap di Hyakkaou Gakuen, tidak peduli meskipun dirinya hanya seorang anak dari keluarga normal, tidak memiliki latar belakang finansial yang luar biasa, maupun koneksi untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dunia, atau bahkan statusnya sebagai seorang Omega. Saotome tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun memandangnya rendah. Momen dimana dia menduduki strata terendah di Hyakkaou Gakuen, bukan membuatnya putus asa, namun semakin geram ingin menjungkir balikan sistem ini kepadanya.

"Jadi, maumu apa, hah!?", masih terbayang di otak Ririka hari itu. Dimana seorang omega yang biasanya akan tunduk terhadap seorang alpha membentaknya kasar selagi mengancamnya. Untuk sesaat, Kirari bisa merasa bahwa gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu bisa membunuhnya detik itu juga. Apalagi ketika ia memojokkan Ririka ke sofa dan mencengkram tangannya.

Tetapi, Saotome Mary tidak sekuat itu.

"Aku keluar dari _election_", sebut si pirang mengungkapkan fakta yang sudah jelas-jelas terpampang. Pemilik surai emas itu melipat tangannya di dada sembari bersender pada tembok. Dua manik emasnya berselimut bosan dan rasa kecewa. Kamu tidak merespon, hanya menutup bibirmu rapat-rapat dibalik topeng yang tengah kau kenakan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?", kelereng kuning miliknya berkilat kesal. Terarah kepadamu. Entah kepada eksistensimu yang masih mengekorinya setelah pertandingan siang ini atau memang dia ingin ditinggal sendirian. Kamu hanya bisa diam, meminang jawaban yang harus kamu lontarkan kepadanya. Sulit dipercaya mahluk yang membentak-bentakmu tempo lalu kini bisa menjadi sepasif ini.

"Presiden tentu sudah tidak melihat aku sebagai _pawn_ yang menarik lagi kan?", ujung bibir Saotome membentuk garis. Tipikal si _gambler _pirang itu sekali ketika sedang kesal.

"Aku…", Kamu mencoba bersuara tetapi lidahmu terlalu kelu rasanya. Ingin mengatakan bahwa kakakmu tidak memberikan perintah untuk berhenti mengikuti Saotome. Ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu ingin tetap berada di sampingnya—setidaknya sampai ada perintah untuk menarik diri.

Dirinya mengusirmu halus. Kau bisa membayangkan dalam beberapa detik dia akan mengamuk dan melampiaskan amarahnya kepadamu. Tetapi, kau tidak mendengar apapun soal itu. Justru kau dengar adalah sebuah permintaan maaf. Maaf menjadi _partner _yang payah, kata Saotome.

Kalimat itu justru mendongkrak keberanian dalam relung dadamu, "Aku… tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap bersama temanku, kan?"

Kamu tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Saotome detik itu. Wajahmu terasa panas, beruntung kau mengenakan topeng milikmu. Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu. Menunggu detik hinaan Saotome menghujam dirimu.

Sekali lagi, sesuatu yang tak terduga mengusik indra pendengaranmu. Tawa Saotome seolah melelehkan rasa takutmu. Begitu kau membuka mata, senyum Saotome menyambutmu miring dengan rasa senang. Untuk pertama kali ekspresi macam itu kau saksikan. Untuk pertama kali, Saotome tersenyum seperti itu untukmu. Bukan kepada Suzui Ryouta maupun Jabami Yumeko—dimana Saotome hanya akan tersenyum seperti itu dari belakang ketika mendengar cengkrama tidak jelas Suzui dan Jabami Yumeko.

"Dasar bodoh"—pada momen itu, Ririka merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Author's Note:**

Hai lagi! Kali ini Author ini mencoba membuat cerita bukan non-shot untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Sekarang mencoba menyentuh fandom Kakegurui dan jadi menyukai sosok Saotome Mary.


	2. Chapter 2 lime

**Loft  
**Kakegurui bukan milik saya  
_Romance  
_AU—Omegaverse

.

Bertemu dengan Momobami Ririka membuat Mary terkekut melihat alpha yang memiliki perilaku yang terkesan _submissive_. Coret, Ririka terlihat _submissive _ketika ornamen topeng perak itu dicabut dari wajahnya. Mary tidak akan mempercayai bahwa gadis ini merupakan seorang alpha (lupakan bahwa kembaran gadis ini adalah alpha), bila tidak mencium bau yang Ririka keluarkan. Bau yang Ririka pancarkan nyaris seperti kakaknya, bau kayu-kayuan. Namun biasanya bau yang dikeluarkan Ririka seperti terbakar. Meskipun dua kembar itu memiliki bau yang familiar, Mary lebih nyaman dengan bau Ririka. Bau sang kakak sangat tajam dan terkesan mengintimidasi, berbeda dengan bau sang adik yang tipis.

"Ngh…", penglihatan Mary semakin mengabur. Kedua kakinya terasa tidak bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri. Beruntung perempuan bersurai putih itu memeluk pinggulnya, menjaga keseimbangan Mary. Si omega mendesah pelan ketika lidah Ririka mengeksplorasi mulutnya, mengecek kesempurnaan bentuk giginya, mengajak lidah Mary untuk bermain.

Mary tidak bisa bernafas. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir. Bau kayu-kayu itu tercium semakin terbakar, menyeret Mary untuk tetap pada tempatnya. Dia hanya bisa melenguh ketika orang yang lebih tinggi itu menghisap lidahnya. Apalagi ketika ia merasa adanya elusan pada pipinya. Ririka menyeret kukunya dari dagu Mary ke lehernya, menekan dan mengusap pelan permukaan kulit sensitifnya.

Ternyata adik dari Kirari itu membutuhkan oksigen dan menarik dirinya. Keduanya sama-sama tersengal-sengal. Perempuan yang lebih muda itu mencari udara yang diinginkannya sedari tadi, pipinya terasa memanas, ia bisa merasakan pancaran predator berasal dari kedua iris hijau dihadapannya. Tatapan yang sebelumnya Mary pikir tidak akan seperti ini, nyaris speerti memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Cukup", sebut Mary sebelum lawan bicaranya menyerangnya lagi.

"Eh?", Ririka terlihat terkejut, wajahnya yang pucat kini terhiasa rona merah. Paras cantiknya diselimuti ekspresi malu yang demi Tuhan kau tidak akan percaya ciuman barusan berasal dari orang yang sama. Ririka mengalihkan pandangannya, tertawa gugup, "Se-Sebegitu buruknya, ya?"

Ingin Mary mengamuk, mengambil kerah gadis bermata hijau itu dan kemudian berteriak frustasi. Tetapi, wajah lawan bicaranya terlihat sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi, Mary memutuskan untuk membungkam mulutnya dan membalas, "Enggak… yang tadi itu luar biasa" memelankan volume suaranya di akhir. Meskipun usaha itu sia-sia karena Ririka mendengarnya, terimakasih karena minimnnya jarak mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah", senyuman polos menghiasi wajah Ririka. Lain kali, Mary tidak akan memandang Ririka bukan salah satu ancaman yang bisa saja menerkamnya. Ririka jauh lebih berbahaya yang dari kelihatannya, sial, faktanya memang Ririka mirip Kirari dari apa yang sebelumnya Mary bayangkan.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride

**LOFT**

**Kakegurui **bukan milik saya.

Loft milik Atsui Tatsumi

Chapter three: Pride

Konsep harga diri merupakan hal yang wajar. Namun, akan lebih terasosiasi dengan pemilik status Alpha. Umumnya akan diekori dengan dominasi, kepercayaan dan mencintai diri dengan _borderline _yang tipis dengan narsistik. Kau bisa sebutkan sendiri sinonim dari atribut seorang Alpha.

Sesosok Alpha tertentu pemilik surai perak itu menunduk. Jauh dari kata harga diri dan dominasi. Seolah menjadi personafikasi submisif. Mary terdiam, iris madunya membelalak. Dia tahu Ririka tidak seperti Alpha pada umumnya. Ah, kecuali memang dari waktu ke waktu dia bisa keras kepala dan pemaksa. Tapi, Mary tahu kebanyakan hidupnya tidak pernah mempelajari tentang _self worth_.

Ah, sial.

Ririka terlalu menyedihkan.

Sangat-sangat menyedihkan untuk bertekuk lutut kepada omega macam Saotome Mary. Oh Tuhan— Mary mengulang. Alpha atau tidak, Mary tidak menyukai ini. Terlebih karena Mary menganggap gadis itu sebagai teman. Bukan entitas yang ia ingin olok-olok.

"Kenapa sih?"

"..."

Mary masih ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ketika si ketua OSIS brengsek itu menyelimuti Mary dengan baunya, tepat dihadapan si adik. Kemudian meninggalkan kalimat provokatif tentang bagaimana ia tertarik untuk menjadikan Saotome Mary sebagai miliknya.

Sebuah keisengan sederhana yang sungguh tidak akan melukai siapapun. Oke, Mary lumayan jengkel dan mengeluarkan cacian teruntuk si kembaran di hadapannya. Tapi, kejadian tersebut membuat Ririka jadi lebih mengenaskan dan menjengkelkan dibanding ketika mereka bertemu.

"Bicara sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar menjauhimu", Mary menahan untuk tidak berteriak jengah. Dia benci melihat orang lemah. Itu mengusiknya, mengingatkannya kembali kepada Tsuzura. Mary yakin Ririka tidak selemah itu, atau setidaknya ketika ia memamerkan kemampuan berjudinya yang handal.

Selain karena Saotome Mary bukan manusia yang piawai dalam memilah kata, Mary tidak ingin memanjakan Ririka. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu harus belajar untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau...Kau menjadi milik Kirari", akhirnya lawan bicara yang sedari tadi membisu bagai patung itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Si pirang dari awal bisa menebak mengapa Ririka bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti kesal, "Waw, kau ternyata cukup arogan ya" ia bersiul, setengah kesal dan setengah menghina.

"Kau pikir aku apa hah? Hanya karena aku seorang Omega kamu pikir aku akan membiarkan orang lain meniduriku dan menandaiku, hah idiot!? Kau pikir aku akan membuka selangkanganku begitu saja, hah!?" Mary geram dan menarik kasar dagu lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar gadis dungu"

"A-aa..." Iris _emerlard _itu membesar. Terkejut dengan tindakan berani kepadanya, Mary menduga. Dia tidak bisa menahan seringainya "Kau pikir aku semurahan itu untuk menjadi mainan Kirari bajingan itu? Dasar gila!"

"Hanya karena statusku sebagai Omega, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan, bodoh!"

Serangkaian umpatan lain dilontarkan. Tetapi, justru Ririka tersenyum kepadanya. Tuhan, jangan bilang Ririka terlalu masokis, dan Mary menemukan dirinya merinding membayangkan seorang _kakegurui _yang terangsang karena melakukan judi tertentu.


End file.
